The Dance
by VampireLoveStory
Summary: You have been cordially invited to the Eighth Year dance, at the Great Hall. Our favorite couple is there, and guess what amazing thing happens at end? OneShot A MUST READ. Cute and fluffy, if I do say so myself ;)


Hermione Granger was lying horizontally on an arm-chair in the Head's dormitory, flipping through a fashion magazine.

This was a rare sight as she was usually seen with her nose buried in 'Hogwarts: A History'.

Well, it _was_ the Eighth Year school dance, and she was determined to make an impression before leaving the school. A certain blonde waltzed in through the door, yet she didn't see, as her back was facing him.

Feeling warm arms slither around her neck from the back, she nearly jumped up in surprise.

"Draco!" Hermione hissed, nearly jumping out of her seat. He just buried his blonde head into her neck and sighed. "I'm exhausted."

Hermione patted his head affectionately.

"Of course, with you working you and your useless ass from dawn to dusk in the Quidditch field."

Draco huffed in feign annoyance. "The Quidditch finals are coming up, and I'm gonna beat Potter's Gryffindor backside."

With a roll of her eyes, Hermione also reminded him of another important event.

"Yeah whatever, but the Eighth Year dance is coming up and I don't know who I'm going with. I think that Hufflepuff in my Arthimancy class has been meaning to ask me out..."

"You're going with me!" He whined.

"Well, you didn't ask."

That was enough to get him to jump up and bend down on one knee in front of her.

He grabbed her hand and said, "Hermione, will you come with me to the Eighth Year ball?"

"Proposing much?" Hermione joked, and Draco grinned, but then she had a serious look. "Sorry Draco, I already said yes to Dean Thomas." A pure look of sorrow flashed across his face, but then he looked up and saw a smile creep up his girlfriend's face.

"You…!" was all he could say before she was up and running. He made it a goal to catch her, and catch her he did. Tickling Hermione mercilessly to the ground, she gasped for air, trying to push him away.

"Stop it Draco!" She gave out a strangled command through her fit of giggles.

They rolled on the floor, with Draco ending up on top of her. He leaned his forehead on top of her own, both gasping for air.

"I love you." She smiled and pecked his lips.

"I love you even more."

Hermione was still panicking about her dress.

She had skimmed through all of the witchly fashion magazines Ginny had piled in her room, but nothing was _perfect_.

Too long, too short, too revealing, too hideous, clashes with this, clashes with that, burn it, rip it, tear it, goddamn it.

This was worse than her N.E.W.T.s

It was the last day of school, and the exam season had just ended. The Great Hall shimmered in dark colours to mimic the night sky, banquets of delicious snacks and bouquets of beautiful white roses were intricately the lined tables.

No one could fathom how long it must have taken to set up all the delicate and precise decorations. Well, except if it was Dumbledore.

Harry came in with Ginny, who looked stunning in a black gown that emphasized her flaming hair.

Ron was in a black hand me down suit with Lavender on his arm.

Neville looked absolutely dashing with Luna wearing a berry coloured dress and a fixated gaze.

Seamus had taken a break from his usual soot ridden clothes, and came in with Hannah.

Draco came walking in confused and empty handed.

Hermione was nowhere to be seen. He had asked Potter, Weaselette, and even bloody Longbottom. Hermione had previously kicked him out of the Heads' dormitory, and sent him to the Slytherins. He knew he had a hex coming his way if he had refused Her Majesty's orders, so he obliged.

"Looks like the little ferret has finally been ditched, haven't you?" Ronald came walking up with Lavender.

Even after dating Hermione since sixth year, Malfoy and the Weasel would never get along.

"Sod off Weaselbee. I don't think Hermione would really appreciate seeing your face right about now., especially after what you did to her. Ron's ears reddened and Lavender glared pointedly at the blond.

Ron took out his wand, "Listen here Malfoy, just be…"

The doors of the Great Hall opened with a loud '_creeeeak'_.

She walked in and the room lightened up. [ ]

Standing there was Hermione Granger in all of her glory.

She was dressed in an emerald velvet dress that reached just above her knees. Her hair was tamed into adoring chestnut curls, and her makeup was impeccable. Her eyes scanned the crowd, and chocolate brown met stormy grey.

Walking forward, Draco pushed through the crowd. When he reached his girlfriend and wrapped an arm around her waist, he only had one thing to say. "You're late."

She smiled sheepishly at him. "Ginny's magical dresser malfunctioned, and I accidently got locked in a cupboard hiding from it."

"You have a wand you know."

"I do know, I just forgot."

She had said that with so much pride, yet he just rolled his eyes. The music was slow, and many couples had already made their way to the dance floor.

"Care to dance?" Draco asked Hermione.

She nodded, and he led her. His hands were on her waist, and her hands around his neck, both dancing slowly.

She looked up into his eyes, and they both smiled. He leaned his head on hers and whispered,

"I love you."

"I love you even more."

They danced along to the romantic tune, not taking their eyes off each other. Draco thought of how delicious her lips suddenly looked, and how much he just wanted to snog her senseless on the spot. Hermione couldn't help but wondered how cute he looked when he put his baby soft hair like that, and she just wanted to mess it all up.

Just then, the song ended, and so did their self-control.

Hermione reached up, hand messing up Draco's hair, and kissed him lovingly. Draco's hand went up to the nape of her neck, and he kissed her right back with passionately.

"Get a room!" someone yelled from the crowd, followed by wolf whistles. Draco looked up, and saw the crowd staring at them both. He took Hermione's both hands in his one, and knelt down. Girls started whispering excitedly, guys groaning.

Hermione's eyes widened as she saw her boyfriend of three years take out a red velvet box. Opening the box, a silver band with miniature diamonds surrounding a bigger diamond, was produced. Girls gasped, and boys groaned again. Now their girlfriends would expect such an exquisite ring.

Even in the happiest of his times, Malfoy was out to ruin everybody's lives.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I have spent the first five years I knew you, insulting you and your friends. But after all we have been through together for the past three years; I think that this is the perfect time to ask you a question. Will I have the honour of you becoming my wife?"

Hermione, who was tearing up, nodded frantically and said, "Are you stupid ferret? Of course!"

As soon as the band was slipped on, the crowd burst into cheers, despite their hate toward Malfoy. Draco picked Hermione right off the floor and twirled her around before kissing her again with the equivalent, and more, amount of vigor. She smiled into the kiss, playing with his hair.

"_Always the show stoppers aren't we?"_


End file.
